Tom Fletcher IS God
by lessthanthreedougie
Summary: Tom has always been in love with her. This summer though, he's got some competition. Can he FINALLY catch the girl of his dreams, literally? Read to find out. Rated 13 for language.
1. Prologue: My Life in a Nutshell

**A.N.- Hey! This is my first story on here so please review so that I know where I can go with it or if it totally sucks, whatever you think! I own Mike, Zack, Tyler, and Jacqui, that's it. The rest are real people. Hope you like it!! Rated 13+ for language. Might have to change that later, depends on where I go with it!**

**Cursive equals italics whick also equals thoughts. Read to find out what that means I suppose! Haha!!**

* * *

Tom Fletcher IS God

Prologue: My Life in a Nutshell

**My name is Thomas Michael Fletcher. I was born at 2:54 pm on July 17, 1985, in Northwick Park Hospital. My first word was "Bah", I learned to walk at the age of 23 months, I was in my school choir until year 7 when I joined the television show, "Grange Hill". What more do you need to know about me? How long I've played guitar? 12 years give or take. How old am I now? 17. What's my favourite colour? Green. What? What more do you need to know?**

* * *

Sorry, I just woke up about 20 minutes ago and was told to do this essay. I'm a bit cranky. Obviously.

"Pardon, but what is this for?" I asked the secretary passing by.

"Management just wants to get to know you better sweetie," she answered, popping her gum. She returned to her desk and fiddled with some papers.

* * *

**So. You asked me to write down my thoughts in an essay. Do you want every single thought in my mind, or do you want an essay? I could do both, but I'm too lazy. So it'll be a mix of the two, I suppose. I have a sister, her name's Carrie. She's 10. She's recently fallen in love with those dastardly Bratz dolls. I find those feet that are about the size of my nose all over my house. My butt still hurts from 2 days ago when I sat down on my doll-shoe infested couch. Poor bum… Anyway! This is supposed to be about me and my thoughts, and try to make sense. I'll attempt to keep my thoughts in order now.**

**I still live with my parents. Our house is… quite big. I don't mean to be a braggart, but it's large. I can't say it's tiny… unless comparing it to a skyscraper or something of that caliber. Look at me! Using vocabulary words. Mum'd be proud. Wow, I'm egocentric. Heh. I'm so smart. THAT'S IT! I SWEAR! ;)**

**This essay is really opposite of how I act. On the outside, I'm shy and terribly modest. But, as you can ****clearly**** see, I've got quite the ego. I'm pompous to boot. But I think it's because when I get a compliment, I go into self-destruct mode. I tear down my feelings of achievement and blow the compliment straight over my head. I deny everything the person says to me, but on the inside, my ego-ladder goes to the next step. Like, the other day when Mallory told me that my shirt was hot. Went straight to my head. Naturally, I said, "What? I got this at a flea market." I really bought it full price at FCUK, but she doesn't need to know that.**

**If you're wondering who Mallory is, well, I've been in love with her for about 6 years now. I've only realized it since 2 years ago. She's my next-door neighbor. She's absolutely perfect.**

**I could go on for pages and pages on her. I could fill a tomb and still have more to say. She smiles and I swoon. She dances and so does my heart. Everything Mallory does makes me jittery. I can't really explain it, but it's extreme.**

**I tent to lose all rational thought when I'm around her. When we were younger, it was fun because I was fearless. Truth or dare was… very interesting. Now, I choke up. I stutter, and I gape like a fish. My cool leaves and I become utterly dislikeable.**

**Since I like to like myself, and that this essay, I've decided, is going to expose my pompous side, I'll stop talking about how much I hate myself when in Mallory's presence. Crap. I need to keep this flowing… I could talk about truth or dare I guess. Uh- right. So, the last time we played, it was at Michael's party.**

**The party was about 3 months ago. Mal came to my house about an hour before the party started. We normally do this because 1) We don't want to be the first ones to arrive and 2) We enjoy each other's company and don't get to see each other during the school day (she's a year younger than me).**

So this is how it went: (FYI, the cursive is thoughts)

* * *

Ding-dong!

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I got to the front door and caught my breath. As soon as the door opened, I lost it. Mallory ALWAYS looks perfect. She was just wearing a black Taking Back Sunday tee-shirt with yellow skinny jeans and yellow Chucks, but still my heart couldn't seem to get back to a normal pace. "H-hi," I stammered out. _Damn it! Be cool!!_

"Hey!" she walked up to me and gave me my normal greeting, a hug. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Haha. Just kiddin'" Mal said in her very chill, almost hippie, voice that she always uses. "Soooo," she dragged out, "Your room?" she asked throwing her purse on my doormat.

"Sure," I said nerdily.** Is that even a real word? Could you look it up when you read this and give me back the essay when you're done? Thanks management! ;) ANYWAY! **

We headed up to my room. I sat down on my bed while Mal fingered through all my gadgets on my dresser and, everywhere really. "So, how's your mystery crush?" she asked me while looking through the mirror, into my reflection. Yeah, she knows that I'm in love. She still doesn't know with whom though.

"Uh…erm. She's fine," I replied starting to sweat a little.

"Like fiiiiiine, or just fine?" she asked.

'A little bit of both' I say with a wink. Ha. No. Instead I say, "The second, I think."

"Oh. So," she said turning to sit by me, "When will I be able to meet your luvva?" she said while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uhm…"  
"Tom, listen. I care about you," my heart was probably going to fly out of my chest at this. "I need to see if I have to beat the crap out of this bird."

"You don't," I gulped. She had started playing with my hair.

"How do you know?" she was spiking it in different ways.

"She likes a lot of the same things you do."

"Oh! Tell me more!" She was facing me, sitting Indian style, and moved from my hair to my hands. I held hers gently while she played with mine.

"She likes music, green tea, writing, bad weather, cooking, baking, acoustic guitars…" I rattled off the top of my head.

"Okay. Wow. My Favourite Things!" Mallory said while intertwining the fingers on both of our hands and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled lightly.

"That's SO WEIRD! Who would've thought we'd be so similar? I can't wait to meet her! Is she a vegetarian too?" Mal had said in what seemed like one breath.

"Uh-" It took me a second to register what she just said. "Yeah."

Mallory released my hands and stood up from her position on my bed after a little while. "Where's your newest?" she asked referring to my latest written songs.

"Where is it normally," I said knowingly. Mal walked to the side of my room where my guitars are kept. She squatted down and unlatched the hinges of my case where I keep everything. I like to call it 'organized chaos'.

"Go ahead," I permitted her. She took my acoustic and placed it on her lap. She then moved the sheet music so that it was resting at a slant from the guitar case to the floor. She started strumming.

When she started to hum the melody, words zoomed into my head. I scrambled to get up and find a pad and pencil, all the while creating mental poetry. I finally found one of each.

_I loved her long blonde hair_

_And love was undoubtedly there_

_And she looked at me_

_And the rest was history_

_Dude you're being silly cuz you're never gonna get that girl_

_And __I'm__ never gonna get __the__ girl_

At some point, Mal stopped playing. "You alright there, Speed Racer?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and amusement in her eyes.

I looked down at the words that were in front of me, and then back into the eyes of the woman I loved, as a pang encompassed my heart with the pain of being lonely. "Mallory, you are the reason why I haven't been alright for the past, what, 15 years of my life?" I said with dull eyes, but she didn't catch the double meaning. _Fuck this feeling. I just want to stop hurting myself._

You know what? I'm just gonna skip to the game at Michael's house.

"Want to do something?" Jordan asked as we were all lounging on Mike's basement couches watching Top of the Pops.

"Sure. Got any ideas?" Zack said while looking at the group of teenagers in the cellar.

"Parcheesi?" I asked, hoping that no one would say the game I was dreading to-.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Jacqui yelled._ Piss off. I hate you. Hell. No._

"That sounds good," Mallory agreed. _Anything you say love. Want me to go first?_

Everyone nodded in his or her approval of the game choice. We all gathered around in a circle of blankets, pillows, and bodies after turning off the telly.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Kayleigh asked. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. _I think my nervousness showed on my face, because Kayleigh adopted an evil smirk before continuing her initial question. "Instead of normal truth or dare, let's say we add the thrill of total humiliation?"

Tyler let out a catcall and draped his arm around Kayleigh's shoulder. She gave him a disgusted look, the rolled her eyes while detaching his ligament from her body.

"You have a choice. You can choose a truth or dare. Once you hear the question or command, you can pick that or a VERY embarrassing dare for you to do that was made with a group effort. No pain, no game, eh? Do you want to take the risk?" she asked everyone in a chilling tone. They agreed, and I'm Tom Freaking Fletcher! No one is going to out-balls me! So I nodded lightly.

"I'll go first!" Mal shouted. "I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Tom, truth or dare?"

_Shit! Fuck me in the asshole. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _"Truth," I say reluctantly.

"Excellent! Who is your mystery crush?" Mal asked with excitement in her eyes.

"DARE!" I immediately yelped once I heard the question.

"Oh you're no fun," Mallory pouted._ Sorry Mal. Not letting you in on THAT secret. Yet, anyway._

"Hey, hey, hey. We can use this to our advantage. First dare of the night…" Jacqui spoke to the group._ Oh crap. What did I get myself into?_

Her and Jordan were looking around the room in thought. I saw Jacqui's eyes land on Michael's little sister's costumes. Jordan's eyes traced Jacqui's line of vision. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jacqui asked mischievously to her evil-mastermind counter-part.

"Hell yeah I am!" Jordan agreed while they punched fists and smirked.

"Oh no," I whispered while opening my mouth in shock. "You can't make me do this," I said while changing my glance from the sparkly pink and purple outfits to my so-called "friends".

"It's either that, or you tell us who this bird is," Zack reasoned.

"You're wankers, the lot of you…" I grumbled.

"C'mon Tom. You got yourself into this," Mallory spoke softly.

"You did! I wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't ask a question that I'm not comfortable telling you the answer to yet!!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Then do the dare!" Jordan said, getting bored of the argument very quickly.

"Ugh. What exactly does this dare entitle me to do?" I said, giving into their jibing.

The girls developed evil smirks and huddled together. Mike, Tyler, and Zack all gave me sympathetic looks. Mike even had the gall to pat me on the back.

_Shit._

* * *

**That's how I ended up running around my neighborhood in a pink swan-lake-ish tutu, a National Coming Out Day tee-shirt, a 6 foot long purple boa that had sporadic black feathers with silver sparkles on EVERY FEATHER, yelling every swear word I know, with a piece of paper that read: "Sorry, I have Torrets" on my back.**

**Yeah, I'm in love with Mallory Susan May.**


	2. Chapter 1: How I Met My Frienemy

**A/N: heyya everybody! Thanks for the reviews lovelies!! They mean a lot to me! So, how about once I finish posting this chapter, I won't have anything else that's prewritten, so sorry for the lack of updation.( I think I just made up a word. Haha! ) Well, hope you enjoy! Please read and review because I really do like that! Thanks!!**

* * *

Tom Fletcher IS God

Chapter 1: How I Met My Frienemy

_I've been sitting in this room for the past hour or two, waiting for management to tell me what it is I'm going to do. All I was told is "Want to tape these auditions? You'll get out of school for a month or so," and who would pass that up?_

Tom slid further down the wall to get into a more comfortable position. He plugged his earphones in and pressed play.

_Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life_

He quickly hit skip, wondering why on EARTH he put that on his ipod.

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

He pressed skip again. That song was on his "Why won't the girl I love, love me back" play list. The next song started playing in his ears. _Ah. Avril Levine shouldn't make me think of her _he thought._ Ugh. I forgot how much I hate this intro…_

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee...  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
With these things I'll never say_

_Are you fuckin' kidding me?! What the hell? _He tapped the menu button and saw "Why won't the girl I love…" in-between the battery symbol and the 2 lines representing pause._ Oh… _He quickly switched from play lists to artists and put on The Eagles…

* * *

"Tom?" a voice asked a little while later.

He looked up and saw John from management standing above him. Tom pressed pause again and asked, "Yes?" politely.

"We need you to film now mate," John told him with a smile, while moving his arm to help Tom up.

"Thanks," Tom said after he jumped up with John's assistance. "Where to?"

"This way," John spoke, leading the way to a room with a video camera on a tripod that was off to the right but near the middle of the room, a duct-tape made X in the middle of the front half of the floor, a couch on the left side of the room, and a large mirror on the back wall. (Turns out, the mirror is actually a one way window that you'd see in interrogation rooms.) "You'll be filming. If we need anything else, we'll tell you through the speakers," John informed him.

"Alright," Tom said, walking over to the large black camera.

"Do you know how to work one of these?" John asked.

"I'm guessing I press record," Tom said cheekily, smirk in place, dimple visible.

"Talented and smart? We caught a good one people!" John said to the large window with a booming laugh. Tom chuckled and started futzing with the video-recorder. John left the way they had entered, and after a 20 second hiatus, Tom heard a female voice calling to the auditionees to get into a line in numerical order.

"Number One, Sean Lewis," a voice called. Tom turned around to look at the window, but only caught his reflection. The door near the front of the room opened and out walked a freckly redhead wearing tan trousers and a checked shirt that was tucked into his pants. Sean pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose. Tom pressed record when Sean walked onto the X.

"Hello. My name's Sean Lewis, I'm 18 and I sing and dance," he said in an incredibly nasal voice.

"What qualities do you have that would make you a suitable choice for V?" asked the voice from the speakers.

"I- eh. I can do this," Sean said, his eyes lighting up.

Out of fricken nowhere (A/N Life Lessons!! Haha!), Sean started doing his rendition of what Tom thought was the funky chicken. He afterwards grabbed his right foot and head and brought them together and back (a.k.a. the white-boy). He repeated that a few time, losing his balance more than once, and hopped around in a circle.

Tom was finding it hard to keep the camera on him and not start laughing his butt off. His lips were pursed together and his face was beat-red.

Apparently, Sean wasn't done, Tom gathered, because he started party-boying the sofa (yes, he somehow ended on top of it) and stood up to do the electric slide and YMCA simultaneously. He ran to the camera and bent his knees so that he was eye-level with the lens. He raised his pointer finger to his face and mouthed 'I'm number one' repeatedly.

By this point, Tom had backed up to the right wall and was squatting on the floor, biting most of his left thumb to keep in his laughter.

_Damn, _he thought_, I'm gonna to be here for a while.

* * *

_

"Number… 137?" the speaker summoned.

A tall boy with straightened brown hair walked in with an acoustic. Tom jerked his head towards the X so that the boy would know to stand there.

"'Lo. M'name's Danny Jones, I'm 16, and I sing and play guitar," the boy known as Danny claimed towards both the camera and the window.

"What will you be playing?" asked the voice.

"Uh- Wild Horses by the Stones," Danny said while swinging his guitar strap over his shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready," the voice from management spoke.

"Okay then." Danny started plucking out an intro before opening his mouth and emitting his raspy voice.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I cant let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Lets do some living after we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day_

Danny put his fingers on the strings to end the vibrations they were creating.

"Very good. You've got talent kid. Do'ya know any pop though?"

"Uh-" Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. His left was holding the neck of his acoustic. "Not really… I could try later though! I just… need to learn a… song first…" Danny said, grasping at straws to keep a chance at being selected into V.

"Tom! Want to get off recording duty and teach him a song?" asked John through the speaker.

"Sure!" Tom agreed instantaneously. "I mean- if you need me to, I guess I could…" John laughed. He knew how boring filming auditions was.

"Tony!" John yelled from his position in the sound booth, "Take Tom's place!"

A short kid near Tom's age came shuffling towards the door to the audition room. He placed down the tray of coffee on a nearby table, grumbling about how no one else got stuck with his dreary tasks. John smiled. He liked torturing interns. It was the best part of his job.

* * *

"Umm- so uh, I'm Tom," he said while stretching out his hand.

"Danny," the other boy said while taking the offered hand.

"Do you have any certain song you'd like to learn?" asked the older boy.

"Nah. I'm not a big fan of pop," Danny replied, "Is there any particular song you want to teach me?"

"Not really," Tom said off-handedly. "Do you know Busted?"

"Heard of them, but never heard them," Danny answered.

"Mind if I teach you one of their songs?" he asked.

"Go right ahead," Danny said while handing Tom his guitar.

Tom positioned his fingers to play a G chord and began strumming.

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
I can't tell my friends cause they will laugh  
I love a member of the staff  
And I fight my way to front of class  
To get the best view of her ass  
I drop the pencil on the floor  
She bends down and shows me more,_

_That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for_

_So she may be thirty-three  
But that doesn't bother me  
Her boyfriend's working out of town  
I find a reason to go round  
I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure that she's alone  
I've see her in her underwear  
I can't help but stop and stare_

_That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss McKenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for_

_Everyone that you teach all day  
knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess, that's why  
My marks are getting so high  
I could see those tell-tale signs  
Telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you wanted more  
When you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for_

_She's packed her bag it's in the trunk  
Looks like she picked herself a hunk  
We drive by school to say goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes_

_That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even know it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for._

"So that's how the song goes," Tom said after palming the strings to stop their vibes. "It's not terribly hard…"

"Sure seemed it," Danny muttered.

"It's really not that bad," Tom started, "The worst part is the transition from G to A major," Tom told him while demonstrating the hard movement of his fingers.

"Can I try?" Danny asked while moving forward to take his guitar.

"Sure," Tom said pulling the strap over his head and handing the neck to Danny.

Danny tried the hand movement and mentally winced. "This is gonna be painful huh?" he mumbled while trying it again.

"Only a little bit," Tom told him. "Why don't we start with the chorus?"

Danny caught on quickly and had the chords down for the whole song in about 45 minutes. Tom started to put his intelligent mind to good use and created a list of what he would need in a guitarist: technique, playing ability, voice, pitch, quality he/she'd perform with, those sort of things. He made another list based on personality: not an asshole, good sense of humor, knowing when to shut their trap, kindness to a point. Tom made a third and final mental list of randomness: absolutely NO B.O!, has to be under the age of 29…25, good taste of music, cooking not horrendous, can't sleepwalk, doesn't chew loudly or openly, doesn't pop gum constantly, has hobbies other than girls, could have hot friends to get his mind off Mallory, doesn't have a shrine of anyone in their closet, likes Star Wars, has a potty-trained pet if any… this list was by far the longest.

Tom took a good look at Danny. He fit into most of the requirements. Well, from the past hour or so he has. Tom could definitely see them playing in a band together.

"Tom, I gotta pee. Do'ya mind if I…" Danny asked while pointing to the lavatory.

"Sure, sure," Tom said jumping out of his internal musings, "I'll just write down the lyrics while you're gone."

They both stood up. Danny made his way to the toilet, while Tom went to the front desk.

"Do you have a pad and pencil I could use?" he asked the um… bright receptionist, who was still chewing her gum.

_Is that the same piece? It must be horrid by now._

"Here you go luv," she said handing Tom the writing instruments.

"Thanks," Tom spoke with a charming, one-dimpled smile. He turned around and rolled his eyes in disgust. He was halfway through writing the chorus when Danny returned from his toilet expedition. He picked up his guitar and started to play the chords in their order.

"Here, try it out," Tom said as he handed the paper to the other guitarist.

Danny performed the song with only minor mishaps. "Do'ya think I should keep prac-tah-sin?" he said with a smile in his adorable Bolton accent. Tom nodded sagely.

When he was ready, or just about, Tom went into the sound booth.

"Hey Tom. Hold on a sec," John said. Tom smiled and watched the audition. "Thank you for trying out. We'll inform you if we feel like you're suitable for the band," he said into the microphone. The auditionee smiled and went out the door to the lobby area. "What can I do ya for?" John asked.

"The guy you sent me to teach is just about ready. Do you want me to send him in?" Tom questioned.

"Um," John looked at the other auditioners, "Yeah. Now's as good a time as ever. Bring him in."

Tom went back into the back room where he and Danny practiced. "They're ready for you. I think you've got it nailed," Tom said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks mate. Cross your fingers for me?" Danny asked nervously.

"Consider them crossed," said Tom.

The duo walked into the sound booth and Danny continued onward into the audition room. "What do you think of him?" Penny asked. She was another member of management.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him. He's really talented," Tom told them. "He's not… poppy. More, rock and country."

"Hey, it's Danny again. Just learned this song. It's What I Go To School For by Busted," he said to the group of staff members. John looked to Tom with a knowing smile. Danny played the song and the staffers watched and critiqued.

"His accent is going to clash with the other boys we've seen today."

"He's too rough sounding."

"He needs more practice."

"He's too good for this." Anita said. She's Penny's sister and was just dropping some lunch off for her beloved twin when she heard him.

"Shoo Anita," Penny said, swatting her away from the room.

"Love you too darling!" Anita said as she left with a grin. Tom chucked at their interaction.

"Thanks for trying out. We'll let you know if you've made it later this week," Henry spoke into the microphone.

"Are you taking him?" Tom asked the group.

"Most likely not," Melinda said honestly.

"Mind if I…?" Tom wondered with a hopeful gaze.

"Go right ahead," Penny permitted.

"Thanks!" Tom departed with a smile and went to catch up with Danny.

"Oi! Jones! Wait up," Tom yelled as he ran over to the teenager.

"What's up Tom?" said boy asked.

"Mind if I break something to you?" Tom asked.

"I didn't get in, did I?" Danny asked disappointedly.

"Wow. Didn't have to then. Well, now that you know," Tom said, cutting to the chase, "I have this deal thing with management at Universal Records. They need me to get a band together and then they'll listen to us and support our first few singles. Try to put us out there. Y'know?" Tom explained.

"I couldn't help but notice that you kept on saying us and our in that. You and me? Anyone else?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was thinking bassist and drummer. Maybe a keyboardist. It depends on what we'd get in the long run. I don't wanna sound like I'm gay or anything. Trust me. I'm DEFINITELY not. I'm in love with this bird at home, she's amazing. But right! I've got a sweet place to stay with my parents and you could stay over for a while. We could get to know each other better and write some songs out. That is, if you'd like to," Tom said, knowing that Danny'd say yes.

"I've got to ask me Mum, but it ought to be alright," Danny told him honestly.

"Sure, of course. Here's my number," Tom said handing Danny a card (he felt special making them, LIKE A REAL BOY –said in Pinocchio voice).

"Sweet. I'll keep in touch!" Danny said with a half smile whilst glancing at the card in his hand. It had Tom's picture on it and everything.

"Great. Nice meeting you Dan," Tom said extending his hand again.

"Pleasure's mine Tom," Danny gave Tom a firm handshake and went to his car where his Mum was waiting (he only had his permit after all).

About 9 days later, Tom got a call from Danny saying that he could come and asking when would be a good time. Tom had already talked to his mother about it, and told him that the next weekend would be best so that they could use the SUV. They agreed to him staying 3 weeks and then deciding what to do then.

* * *

"MUM! We need to get to the station to get Danny!" Tom yelled up the stairs for the 4th time.

"I'm coming sweetheart. Patience is virtue, remember that," she scolded.

"Of course Mummy," Tom said.

The car ride there was uneventful. They just drove to the station while listening to the radio. Sometimes Tom'd sing along. But once Danny was in the car, it was a whoooole different story.

"So I told her, 'No luv, I'm in the marines. I can't have a relationship because I know I'd never be dependable. I would end up hurting you.' And that's how I kissed a supermodel when I was supposed to be working the dishes for five pounds an hour." Danny told Mum and me as we passed by a long cornfield.

"And she never called you?" Mum asked looking in her rearview mirror to see Danny.

"Never got my number. She can't say the same though," Danny said with a proud smile.

"Sweet!" Tom said putting his fist back for Danny to punch it.

Tom's mother was cool with this. She would act motherly when she felt like it, but was a person that you could talk to about anything. You could swear in front of her (not that you'd want to of course, she is a very nice and respectable lady) or tell her about your newest crush. She understood what it was that you were going through and was a great listener. So she had no problem with Danny speaking of his sexcapades (or lack there of). She even found him entertaining!

They got home about 15 minutes after that specific story, Danny had told quite a few. Tom and Danny carried the two suitcases in and were talking animatedly… again. Tom had a good feeling about Danny. They had a good bond forming.

"Tommy!" cried a sliding 10-year-old Carrie. She fell into him when she failed to stop her sliding sock covered feet. They started laughing on the floor until Tom heard someone start to speak.

"Ew. Isn't incest banned from this country?" asked a curious Mallory. Tom turned a bright shade of red and laughed nervously. "And besides, I think she's a tad too young for you," Mal ended with a smile and helped Carrie get off of her older brother's torso.

"That was fun! Can we do it later Mallory? Please please please?" she begged with clasped hands.

"Yeah hun. We just can't get caught next time," Mal said to the happy girl.

"Thank you so much!!" Carrie said holding tightly to Mallory's stomach in a hug. "Mallory? What's incest?" she asked moving her head up to see Mallory's face.

"Uh-" she started.

"It's something that you shouldn't do and is highly looked down upon in the world. Plus, it's disgusting. Trust me when I say, you do NOT wanna know," Danny answered for her.

"Oh! Hello!" Carrie said letting go of Mallory to introduce herself to the teenage boy. "I'm Tom's sister, Carrie."

"I'm Tom's friend, Danny," he said shaking hands with the little girl.

"If you're his friend, then how come I've never seen you before?" she asked.

"We just met. I might be in a band with your brother," Danny said, looking up to see Mallory's reaction to the news of his playing an instrument. He wasn't let down when he saw her interest had peaked.

"Oh. Well then, it's nice to meet you Danny," she said.

"It's an honour to be of your acquaintance," Danny said charmingly.

Carrie blushed and ran off mumbling about needing to finish some math and Danny chuckled.

"Dude. She's 10. That's just wrong," Mal said flatly.

"I can' help it. The words, they just stumble out of my mouth in a poetic manner. 'Tain't my fault that I'm gifted that way," he said with a grin.

"I shouldn't have to worry about you dating my sister. There's a 6-year difference. No fucking way in hell," Tom said looking at Danny blankly.

"Relax, no feelings. I just can't tell when my charm is on or off. I don't fancy your adorable little sister. It is wrong!" Danny replied.

"Is your charm on now?" Mallory asked semi-seductively. Well, for Tom it seemed seductive. When Mal talked to ANY boy it seemed seductive to him.

"I dunno, wanna find out?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Might have to, for Carrie's sake. She is just a child after all," Mal said, stepping closer.

"Wow, uh, I was gonna show Danny his room, but if you two wanna snog, could you at least have the decency to not do it in front of me?" Tom asked, his jealousy raging and his fist clenched. Naturally Danny didn't notice, but it didn't escape Mallory.

"Sorry Tom," Mal said pecking him on the cheek and turning around. "Actually, I better be going. I came to give you a CD that I made that I thought you'd like. It's on your dresser. I'll come by tomorrow if that's okay?" she asked them.

Tom nodded and Danny smiled. "Alright then. See you later," she said hugging them both good-bye. "I need to talk to you later," Mal said into Danny's ear.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Great," she answered.

Tom didn't know why their hug was lasting longer than his hug had lasted, but he did note that Danny had whispered something into the love of his life's ear. The jealousy and hatred that he was feeling turned his face red. The guitarist didn't know what he was experiencing, but he knew that it wouldn't end well for his new acquaintance.

Once Mallory had left (and both Danny and Tom had watched her buttocks as it swayed out the front door) Danny turned to Tom and said, "Well isn't she fit?" before walking over to the luggage to bring it to his new room.

No. Things wouldn't end well for his new rival at all. Mean Tom was coming out to play.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that were written in here, they belong to the people who own them like Avril Levine, NSYNC, Busted, Les Miserables, Rolling Stones, etc. And I don't own Tom or Danny… unfortunately. And I don't own Mallory, youtrippedme does. And I don't own Melinda, Penny, Anita or Henry. They're all based off of people I know.  
**

**A/N hope you enjoyed it! R and R please! Thanks lovelies!! lessthanthreedougie **


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm glad that you like the story so much! So, here comes a chapter that I haven't planned out at all. I hope it doesn't suck! I totally think it does!! Ewww!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFLY… except for the few CD's and one DVD that I either bought or was given! Wish I did though… but then you wouldn't have my story to read! Haha! )**

**Random Piece of Information: This is the interview where I got my story title from-**

**VM: **Let that be a warning to the grumblers. Some of them are a bit crazed, though, aren't they - you can buy "Tom Fletcher Is God" badges on eBay.

**Tom: **I've got one of them on my bag! I didn't buy it, I was given it.

**VM: **Doesn't that kind of stuff scare you?

**Tom: **No - I am actually God.

**VM: **You are your own religion.

**And so here's more of Tom Fletcher IS God. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Tom Fletcher IS God

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Tom woke up at around 9:30 the next morning. He naturally didn't want to get out of his bed though, so it was around 11:30 when his family saw his lovely face. And boy, Tom was definitely shocked when he saw Mallory sitting at his kitchen table sharing a glass of orange juice with Danny, his new housemate. Yeah, Tom would've dressed properly for such an occasion, not in his white and green shamrock boxers that read "Gettin' Lucky Tonight" and a black tee that was inside out and backwards.

"Mallory!" Tom physically jumped when he saw her, "Oh uhm… I'll, I'll be right back," he said with a red face, trying to cover up his private areas incase anything should be improper. Mallory, Danny and Mrs. Fletcher laughed lightly once Tom was out of the room.

Tom got dressed in his room into something more appropriate, which was a pair of sweatpants and fixing the placement of his shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it look smashing, but giving up on it for he didn't want to keep the company waiting.

On his way down the hall of the second floor, he heard Mallory laughing uproariously and Danny chuckling, so Tom knew he was the culprit behind Mal's laughing. Tom grew angry because he figured that the two teenagers were flirting. _And right in front of Mum! Mal should be ashamed! _

Tom practically flew down the stairs to alert the occupants of the kitchen of his whereabouts. "Hey Tommy!" Mallory greeted with a grin. Tom walked over to her and she put her arms up while sitting in her chair. Mal wrapped her arms around Tom's torso backwards and he bent down and kissed her head.

"Morning," he mumbled. "What's for breakfast Mum?" Tom asked after he had looked in Danny's direction. He didn't want to say something that would lead to an argument so he had changed the subject in his mind to food, just like every boy does.

"I'm making a traditional English breakfast for Danny. It is his first day in the Fletcher household after all," she said from her position in front of the stove.

"Yeah, for Danny," Tom murmured._ Mum loves him too apparently._

During breakfast, Tom couldn't help but notice how much attention and adoration Danny was getting. He rationed that the group didn't know Danny after all, but still, Tom never got this much notice in his life! He couldn't help but feel the jealousy and wanted nothing but to have as much attention from Mallory that Danny was getting. Maybe even a fraction of that.

Danny was telling stories of his childhood and how much trouble he got into "Back home at Bolton". Tom was getting nauseous. He couldn't stomach anymore of Mallory and Danny's flirting and it was only noon.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the loo," Tom announced, removing himself from his chair.

"Go right ahead darling," Mrs. F. said with a gay smile on her face.

"Have fun!" Mallory called.

"Thanks, I'll try," he said when turning around the corner.

"Hiya Tommy!" Carrie greeted as she saw her older brother place his hand to his forehead. Tom wiped the strain clear off of his face and met his sister with a smile.

"Hey Care. What're you doing playing in the hallway?" Tom asked his sibling.

"Well, Jasmine wanted to go to the carwash with Dylan and Chloe wanted to come along, so I came out here to go get them in line!" she replied innocently.

"Oh. Sounds like fun," Tom said dryly.

"It is!! Will you join me?" she asked.

"Um, not right now. Maybe later," he answered noncommittally.

"Alright. Bye Tom," Carrie dismissed.

_Woooow. How does she have so much energy this early in the morning. Wait, it's not morning. Oh well, I know what I meant. And I'm talking to myself. Again. Way to go me. What to do, what to do. Hmmm… I can listen to the CD Mal made me. Sounds good._

Tom made his way to his dresser and picked up the CD. It was labeled "I'm bored and should be studying my English, but instead, I made this for you" Tom laughed and placed it inside his CD player. The first song that played was a clip from a movie, Ace Ventura, Pet Detective to be exact.

"HOLY TESTICAL TUESDAY!" screamed the CD player. Tom let out a small laugh. He and Mal loved that movie and whenever they spent time together and didn't have a preference, they would watch it.

Tom danced around the room while playing arcade basketball (he had one of those games set up in his room). He spun around and aimed the ball to go into the net, but it hit the rim and bounced into the corner of Tom's room. It didn't bother him though because he wasn't really all that concerned with playing. He was just having fun.

"So that's how boys urinate. I've always wondered how that went about. It's kind of disappointing really. How is it that girls pee longer than boys do? Seriously, we don't have to shoot hoops every time we need a whiz," Mallory said from her position in Tom's doorframe.

"H-hey Mal," Tom greeted running his hand through his hair.

"Hey. Like the CD?" she asked walking into the room.

"Yeah! It's the shit." Tom coughed nervously.

"Fantastic. So, why'd you make like a tree and leave?" she asked stealing the hand-sized basketball from Tom.

"Bored I suppose," he said watching the ball's arch into the net. "How do you make it in all the time?" he asked incredulously.

"Practice, and don't change the subject. You're missing out on all the fun! Danny seems like a good guy. A really good guy." Mal got this distant look on her face. About 4 seconds later, she wiped it off. "But you should come back. Mum and Dan are gonna' think that you fell in the toilet or something," she laughed and grabbed his hand. _She calls him Dan already?! He's sooo dead. _

"I dunno. I'm fine here," Tom said not wanting to go back to the frustrating kitchen conversation.

"You're coming. I'll miss you too much," Mal said giving her infamous puppy-pout eyes.

"That's not fair! You know I can't deny that face!" Tom said petulantly.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you think I use it?" Mallory pulled on Tom's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Need to take a dump?" Danny asked when he returned.

"Yeah. Monster poo," Tom agreed.

"Tom, don't talk about excretion at the dinner table," Mrs. Fletcher reprimanded.

"I didn't start it!" Tom argued.

"That doesn't matter. Haven't I taught you anything? Especially in front of ladies! I should ground you!" she smiled so Tom knew she was kidding, but that didn't change the fact that he was the only one that was admonished.

"Do you guys wanna do something? We should give Dan a tour of Harrow!" Mal said to Tom and Danny, well just Tom for the second part.

"Tha' sounds great! Lemme go get showered and changed and let's head out!" Danny answered for the boys.

"Yeah… great," Tom said with a sarcastic smile.

About a half hour later, the teenagers were walking around the calm neighborhood of Harrow making wonderful conversation. Well, maybe wonderful wouldn't be the right word.

"Mate, you gotta' understand that football is the best sport on the planet," Danny said as the trio walked past Mal and Tom's old primary school (this was about a half hour after they had left).

"It's so violent and competitive though. There's so much hype about it, I dunno. I think it'll be out of fashion soon and some other sport will take its place," Tom argued, for he honestly despised all sports except track and chess, but people disagree with him about chess being an actual sport.

You see, back in the day, tom was, well, a little fat. He got picked on for being a slow runner, so he put his mind to losing the weight and getting faster. He did get faster, but he didn't lose the weight. He didn't understand that when you run, you get muscles. We know that muscle weighs more than fat, but tom didn't at the time. He eventually said screw it (well, actually, "I'm so sick of this!" because he was only 7 1/2) and started to pursue the thought of being on television. He got in a few commercials, a music video, a small roll on Ant and Dec, a role in Grange Hill, and a voice over as a puppy. He wanted to master the art of playing guitar (he had learned some tunes when he was 5, but didn't really know chords or how to write anything.) anyway, he mastered it. That led him to auditioning for Busted, and you know the rest.

"I love football," Mallory said. Tom did a double-take. Mallory despised the sport along with him.

"Since when?" he asked incredulously.

Mallory shot him a warning look. "I always have," she said dreamily. She grabbed Danny's right arm with both of her hands and blinked 3 times rapidly up to him.

Danny grinned at her and said, "Another thing we have in common th'n, aye?" He looked over his shoulder at Tom and winked. "So, what's that?" Danny asked and pointed to the opposite side of the street where there were a bunch of birdhouses lined up with feed off to the side.

Tom didn't miss the brush that Danny's left hand made against Mal's boob, and Mal and Dan didn't miss Tom's seething disposition behind them.

What Tom didn't notice though, was the evil grin on both Mallory and Dan's faces when they knew their plan was working.

* * *

2 hours earlier

Mallory had been up for about a half hour. She'd been looking into the Fletcher household windows for about 10 minutes. The previous night, she had told Danny that they needed to talk, and she was wanted to talk NOW. She knew that Tom couldn't be up when she'd have her conversation with the Bolton boy, so she was trying to figure out which room was his.

Because of all the times that Mal had been over Tom's house, and the fact that her home had the same exact layout, Mallory knew what rooms wouldn't be Danny's. There were 4 floors to Tom's house: the basement, the entertaining floor, the bedroom floor, and the family floor.

The basement was mainly used for storage. The 1st floor (a.k.a. entertaining floor) had a wide variety of rooms that the Fletcher's barely used. There was the kitchen, a dinning room, a ballroom, a powder room, a lounge, and a billiards room. The 2nd floor held bedrooms, a nursery from when Tom and Carrie were tots, and 3 bathrooms. The 3rd floor was the most commonly used because it was the most fun. There was a music room for Tom, an office for Mr. Fletcher, a doll room for Carrie, a personal study for Mrs. F., a library, a gaming/arcade room (complete from Sorry to the PS2), a bathroom, and a mini-kitchen.

Mallory's house had the same layout, but some rooms had different purposes. For example, Mallory chose to sleep on the 3rd floor. What was supposed to be her bedroom turned into her sister Chelsea's 2nd room. Mallory didn't have any other siblings.

Anyway, Mallory deduced that Danny's room was one of 2 bedrooms. So, she did the only rational thing there was to do: she picked up pebbles and started to throw them at the 2 windows.

"What d'ya want?" a disgruntled Danny yelled down to her. Mallory put her finger up to her mouth to efficiently shut him up. Then she pointed to Danny, the door, and finally herself. Danny scratched his head to symbolize he didn't understand.

Mallory huffed.

She pointed to Danny, and then moved her pointer and middle fingers to make it look like they were walking. She pantomimed opening a door, then pointer to herself and then the house.

Danny adopted a knowing smile and nodded. He slid his finger down his nose, like in The Sting, went to put a shirt on and then go downstairs.

"Good morning Mallory," Danny greeted with a grin.

"Mornin' Danny," Mal said with a hug as she walked into the house.

"Not that I mind or anythin', but what's with the house call?"

"I told you I wanted to talk last night, so here I am!"

"This early?!" Danny asked incredulously.

"It's about…Tom," Mallory said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, getting more worried by the second.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. It's just, well, can I ask you a favor?" Mal questioned.

"Um…sure?"

"You said you were a flirt, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Tom doesn't know how to take a hint apparently. I've been dropping them for ages! But, I was wondering if you could possibly help me with Tom making a move… ya' know?" Mal asked nervously.

"Like talk with him or something'?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of … youandIflirtinguntilTomgetsinsanelyjealousandwillfinallyaskmeout," Mal said in one breath.

"Oh! Sure thing!" Danny exclaimed joyfully.

"Really? You're just gonna' agree that easily? No 'Be my personal slave's or 'You'll owe me one's?" Mallory asked wondering if this guy was "For real?"

"Yeah! I'd probably end up accidentally flirting with you anyway, so if it ends up going to a good cause, well, I'm all for it then!" Danny explained.

"Okay…" Mal drawled out.

"So, anything else?" Danny asked.

"Anything else what?" asked Mrs. Fletcher as she walked down the steps to the teenagers. "Oh hello Mallory! You're here early," she greeted.

"Hey Mrs. F. I came to talk to Danny here," Mallory replied.

"Oh. Do you want me to wake up Tom?"

"Nah, that's not necessary. We were actually just discussing him."

Danny was shocked that this bird was talking directly to the guy she liked's mom about how she and he were planning on making him fall for their twisted ploy. He knew that Mrs. Fletcher was a cool mom, with the fact that you could talk to her about anything, but still! It was her own child they were talking about!! He adopted a look of worry and kept moving his eyes between Mallory and Mrs. Fletcher like he was watching a tennis match. It was quite comical really.

"Yeah, I've got this plan for him to get a move on already!" Mal said as the woman of the house started a pot of coffee for herself.

"Oh? And what's the scheme this time?" the lady asked with her back turned.

"Flirting outrageously in front of him until he blows a casket and sweeps me up into his arms," Mal said dryly as she and Danny took seats at the table.

"That sounds nice," Danny was in inner shock, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Do you kids want something to eat or drink?" Mrs. F. asked, ever the hostess.

"Uh…not right now. Why don' we wait for everyone else to geddup?" Danny supplied as he looked to Mallory for confirmation.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Mal agreed.

"You kids sure you're not hungry? It's really no trouble at all," Mrs. Fletcher said.

"Yeah, we're good," Mallory answered.

"So Danny, what's your favourite meal? I'll make it tonight for dinner. I'm heading over to the store to pick up some groceries, so don't think it's any trouble," she said with a motherly smile.

"I like…spag boll. I dunno if you all know what that is, let alone like it, so it really doesn't mattah," Danny said meekly.

"Oh darling! Of course we know what it is! Tom loves it!" Mrs. Fletcher said happily.

"I don't know how," Mallory muttered quietly, "All of those animals had to die for you to enjoy it."

"Darling, they were made for us to enjoy," Danny said snarkily.

"Supply and demand Danny, supply and demand!" Mal responded.

"Mal, we don't downplay other people's eating habits now do we?" Mrs. Fletcher interceded.

"Noooo," Mal replied.

"Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry that you are killing all of the cute chickens and cows."

"Mallory," Mrs. F. said in her warning voice.

"I'm sorry that I'm forcing my ideas and causes onto you. It's wrong and everyone's entitled to their own opinion," Mal said with her head hanging.

"You're forgiven. Though, I don't think my heart can get over that little drama. It's been in poor condition ever since Katie Price turned me down," Danny said in good humor.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll have to make it up to you then," Mal said with flirtatious eyes. "HOW WAS THAT? Did it look convincing enough?" Mallory asked to Mrs. Fletcher excitedly.

"It looked really good Mallory. Just work a little on your hair twirling. You don't want to go too over the top," Mrs. F. advised.

Danny gained a whole lot of respect for Mrs. Fletcher that morning.

The three early birds stayed in the kitchen talking and laughing for awhile. Mallory and Danny eventually got thirsty and they poured themselves some orange juice. Danny was starting to get a hand on where things were within the kitchen and figured that he'd be able to at least fix himself a bowl of cereal should he ever find the need. It was about 20 minutes later when they heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Do you hear that? I think it might be Tom," Mal said and quickly shut up so that she could hear the rustling noises better.

"Sounds like him," Mrs. Fletcher replied while putting the sausages that she was preparing to cook down on the cutting board.

A noise that sounded like someone moving in a bed, was heard faintly, and then a groan. Mallory started to giggle quietly and looked at Danny with amusement in her eyes. She loved the way that Tom woke up. She found it hilarious!

They heard Tom make his way down the stairs and couldn't help but smile and bite their lips so that they wouldn't laugh at his apparel. Yes, his wonderful shamrock boxers were quite nice, but best under some jeans. Well, that was the case for Mrs. Fletcher and Danny.

"Mallory!" Tom jumped about 2 feet in the air, "Oh uhm… I'll, I'll be right back," he said blushing from head to foot. He tried to obscure his lack of formal attire with his hands, but it was of no use. He ran up the stairs and they heard him slam his door. Mallory, Danny and Mrs. Fletcher laughed loudly once they knew that Tom couldn't hear them.

They listened as Tom got changed and started his way into the hallway. Mal turned to Danny and whispered, "Say something funny!!"

"And I thought I was the King of Siam for twenty days! Let me tell you, that was quite interesting for me poor mum!" Danny projected with a semi-confused face. Mallory started laughing her butt off and Danny chuckled lightly.

They heard Tom throw himself down the stairwell and knew their first attack had gone over smoothly. Now just 89,144 to go…

* * *

Back to present time

After the group had visited the birds, they made their way over to the jungle gym at the school. "Did you play a lot of sports during your lunch break?" Danny asked the natives.

"Uh, not really. I'm more of a spectator," Mallory answered.

"Yeah. What she said," Tom said angrily. Mal and Dan had been all over each other when they were playing at the bird-pen, and they were still practically on top of one another.

"Gah! How did you live? You meet so many friends in sports and such. That's where I met the majority of my friends," Danny replied heading over towards the swings.

"Well, there are the jocks, and then there are the other social groups. But honestly, when you're in first grade, no one really cares what 'group' you belong to. So long as you've got a mouth and a brain, you're good to go," Tom replied.

Tom ended up getting to the swings faster than Mallory, so he stood behind one and said, "Here you go madam," while polishing it off with one hand.

Mallory melted on the inside.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Danny took the swing next to her and she sent him a look that read 'I love him so much!!' Danny chuckled.

Tom pushed Mallory on the swing and thought up of different things that he could do to make her stop flirting with Danny. The first thing he thought of was to flirt with her more than the central-born boy. Then he realized that it might be impossible to do so, since that boy could flirt with water and it would melt. He next thought about just asking her out, but he knew he wouldn't have the guts to do it. _I mean, what if she says no! Can you say 'awkward turtle?' _He kept on trying to figure out what to do when Mallory said, "Tom, hold on a second. My phone is vibrating."

She got off of the swing and made her way to her Andy Warhol banana purse. She pulled her silver Envy© out and read a new text.

'Yo mal. Whos that guy ur with?' it read.

Mallory typed in 'Tom? Kay, I thought you knew him! haha his names danny.'

In a matter of 2 seconds, she got a reply, 'um, hello! introductions r in order! can we come over?'

'who all is we?'

'jacqui jordan and me'

"Hey guys, do you mind if Jacqui, Kayleigh, and Jordan come over?" Mal asked the two musicians.

"Nah, it's nice to meet your friends," Danny said with a wink.

"Nope. I love those girls to death!" Tom replied, gripping the swing chains tightly.

"Great!" Mallory said before returning to typing. 'sure. come whenever you can.'

'c us?' Kayleigh texted back.

'were you spying?' Mal responded after she pointed out the three girls to the boys.

'no! just politely watching…'

"Toooooom!" Jacqui said running up and giving Tom a big hug.

"Jacqu-huff-i" Tom breathed out while getting the air knocked out of him.

Mal sent Jacqui a warning look as if to say 'Get your paws off my man.'

Jacqui did so in less than a second.

"Mal-oh-wee!" Jacqui yelled bear hugging Mal.

"Jacquiiiiii!" Mallory said with open arms.

"Why exactly are we being left out of this love fest?" Jordan asked as she joined the hug with laughter.

"Oh! Hello there," Kayleigh said looking at Danny.

"H-hi," Danny said losing his breath, but not from any physical force.

The two of them wandered off to get to know each other better. They didn't even mean to move, their feet just took them away without any recognition from the brain. This, of course, left Tom, Mallory, Jordan, and Jacqui together. Tom had forgiven them from the last time they played truth or dare so there weren't any hard feelings. The quartet made themselves comfortable on the tower in the jungle gym and started talking about who-knows-what.

"Guys, look at Kayleigh and Danny! What do you think they're doing?" Jacqui asked (she was a mini-gossip).

"Danny's probably trying to figure out how to get into her pants," Tom muttered.

Mallory glared at him and defended Danny with, "Thomas Michael Fletcher! You know that it's rude to say things like that. Danny's a really nice guy!"

"Just stating my opinion. That is what she asked for," Tom responded.

"Anyway, wanna play a game?" Jacqui asked.

"What is it this time?" Tom asked warily.

"Is it in my pants? I hate that game!" Jordan said. Jacqui like in my pants a bit too much.

"No. We basically make up words to their conversation so that they can't hear us," she replied looking for any takers amongst the group of teens.

"I'm in!" Mal said.

"Me too," came from Jordan.

"Me three," Tom finished.

"Oh my gosh! That is just so cute!!" Jacqui started in a high pitched voice.

Jordan came in with, "What? That's not cute! It's manly!! I don't do cute," with an incredibly low voice.

"Of course it's manly! How could I have been so mistaken!" Tom said in an even higher pitched voice than Jacqui.

Mallory adopted a look of comprehension as she looked between her friends and said flatly, "Tampons."

"What the- oh, menstrual cycle," Jordan said looking at Mal's eyes.

"Period."

"Evil little monster that comes once every month," Jacqui said.

"Midol."

"Napkins."

"Time of the month."

"Pads."

"Ugh! This is disgusting! Can't you just say you want me to leave?" Tom asked as he got up from his position on the tower.

"That would be rude though," Mallory said with a childish smile.

"Better than that," Tom replied under his breath as he went down the slide.

"What's up?" Jordan asked once Tom had left.

"I have something that I NEED to tell you. You need to tell Kayleigh because she's off talking with Danny, and I can't get to her. It's about Danny and I. We have this plan…" Mallory said with a glint in her eye.

Jacqui and Jordan looked at each other and developed similar sparks. They inched themselves closer to Mallory to hear the evil genius that is a teenage girl's mind.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it! It was kind of giving more background. Not totally necessary, but I needed to fill up the pages with **_**something**_**! I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I've been busy and forgetting to write little bits and pieces of this during the large breaks. Hahaha! I knew I had to clarify Danny and Mallory's relationship in this so that you would know what's going on in this story! ) Once again, I hope you liked it! So, please review because that makes me want to get these chapters out faster! Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 3: GOT MILK?

**(A/N: Just so everyone is clear, when Mallory, Jordan and Jacqui are talking in period terms, they're trying to get Tom to go away. I figured that it'd be easy to get because I do it to some of my male friends to make them go away, but they're just saying it so he's uncomfortable and will leave. I tried to make it sound that they do it frequently because they need to talk and don't want him around like whenever they'd want to discuss Tom with Mallory. So, I hope it's clear now! Oh, and ****I can either post faster with less in the chapter, or I can post longer chapters but with a longer wait. Tell me what you would prefer please!**** Back to the story!)**

**Where we left off:**

_Mallory adopted a look of comprehension as she looked between her friends and said flatly, "Tampons."_

"_What the- oh, menstrual cycle," Jordan said looking at Mal's eyes._

"_Period."_

"_Evil little monster that comes once every month," Jacqui said._

"_Midol."_

"_Napkins."_

"_Time of the month."_

"_Pads."_

"_Ugh! This is disgusting! Can't you just say you want me to leave?" Tom asked as he got up from his position on the tower._

"_That would be rude though," Mallory said with a childish smile._

"_Better than that," Tom replied under his breath as he went down the slide._

"_What's up?" Jordan asked once Tom had left._

"_I have something that I NEED to tell you. You need to tell Kayleigh because she's off talking with Danny, and I can't get to her. It's about Danny and I. We have this plan…" Mallory said with a glint in her eye._

_Jacqui and Jordan looked at each other and developed similar sparks. They inched themselves closer to Mallory to hear the evil genius that is a teenage girl's mind._

Tom Fletcher IS God

Chapter 3: GOT MILK?

"You're trying to get Tom, aren't you?" Jacqui said after re-positioning herself on the play-set.

"How do you know this stuff?!" Mallory asked incredulously.

"I have no idea! I just tend to guess correctly… all the time?" she laughed a little, but then her face grew serious. "So, what's the plan this time?"

"Listen close," Mal said as the girls moved even closer so that no one could hear their conversation.

Go Operation Tom Must Immediately Lose Kindness was in action. It was called Got Milk for short. The plan was to get him so aggravated by Mallory and Danny's actions that he'd lose all of his politeness, kindness, and sense of pride and force Mal to go out with him. They even made little diagrams using leaves, twigs, and acorns that fell on to the jungle gym. Jacqui and Jordan promised that they'd tell Kayleigh all about Got Milk and then they went over to get her home before she accidentally ruined the plan.

Speaking of Kayleigh, her and Danny were having a splendid conversation while the girls and Tom were playing games on the play-set.

"So, where are you from?" Kayleigh asked Danny once they sat down on the grass off to the side of the equipment.

"Uhm, I'm from Bolton. Do you know where that is?" Danny asked knowing that not many people did.

"Uh… is it near Manchester?" Kayleigh wondered, thinking hard.

"Yeah!! It is! How'd you know that?" he questioned, bewildered.

"I have family that lives there, and I visit them once in a while. I see the road signs when I get bored and have nothing better to do than look out the window," she replied with a smile.

Danny grinned and thought that he could really start to like this girl. "So, do you go to school with Tom and Mallory?" he asked after a short pause.

"Yeah! Well, not Tom anymore. The lucky prick got off early because of this whole band thing. That and he got straight A's, so he doesn't have to go to school anymore. Once again, the lucky prick," Kayleigh said with a trace of sad humor in her eyes.

"He seems to be the smart type. Does he stay in line all the time?" Danny asked leaning forward.

Kayleigh chuckled softly and replied. "Yes! My god! That boy has to live once in a while. We get him to do things by making the alternative worse. It's funny for us, but the guy has got to grow a pair! He'll be going to college soon. _If_ he goes that is."

"Why wouldn't he go to college?" Danny asked shocked and jolting back.

"You know, if the whole _band_ thing works out for him," she said emphasizing the word 'band' with her hands and voice.

"Oh, right…" Danny trailed off. He looked over to the right and saw a bird, but then looked back at Kayleigh and got lost in her eyes.

Kayleigh felt her cheeks heat up, and mentally willed herself to stop blushing. She felt it start to intensify instead and hoped he didn't notice.

"Why am I even friends with those girls? They treat me like crap, just because I have a freaking dick. Ugh! There is no need for them to talk about…THAT when I'm around. A simple 'Would you please mind letting us have a nice conversation about feminine things that you will be either offended or physically ill by?' would suffice! The nerve of my 'friends' is astonishing! Why? Why do I even put up with it?" Tom muttered as he came over to where the two teens sat on the grass.

"Problems in heaven Tommy-o?" Kayleigh asked when he plopped down next to her.

"You could say that. Well, wait- what? Heaven? Kay, I'm not dead…" Tom trailed off looking confused.

"DON'T call me Kay," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever Kay," Tom said knowing that she was getting angered.

"I swear Fletcher, if Mallory didn't have me on a word leash, you would be 6 feet under," Kayleigh gritted out through clenched teeth.

"A word what?" Danny asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't make fun of Tom too much. I do it a lot apparently," Kayleigh said dismissively while waving a hand to show the lack of interest she had towards the subject.

"You know what? I don't know what I was going to say, so what were we talking about?" Tom asked.

"WE," Kayleigh said while pointing towards Danny and herself, "were talking crap about you Thomas." She grinned mischievously and saw the angered look in Tom's eyes when he looked at Danny. "Chill mate, I was just kidding."

"Right," Tom said, looking ashamedly away from Dan when he noticed his mistake of judgment.

"So, what type of music do you like?" Danny asked Kayleigh after a short awkward silence. He thought of putting up the awkward turtle, but was worried that his two companions wouldn't know what he would be doing.

"I like rock. Like Rush and The Who-"

"I LOVE The Who!" Danny exclaimed with joy in his eyes.

"What's your favourite song?" Kayleigh asked her eyes also alight with excitement.

"That's too hard of a question! I don't just have one favourite! They're a legend! But if I had to choose just one, I dunno," Danny said very quickly, getting cut off by Tom.

"Can't decide? Mine is _Pinball Wizard_," he said with an air of arrogance.

"Good choice. I prefer _I Can't Explain _myself," Kayleigh replied.

"Love that one," Danny said with a sincere smile. He and Kayleigh were having a moment, and Tom felt outraged. '_Here is a boy who was trying to take my precious Mallory away from me, and he's flirting with one of her best friends as well?! He probably has a bird back at __Bolton__ too! The gall of that no good son of a-_'

"Hey Juliet! I think, you're fine, you really blow my mind! Maybe, someday, you and me could run away. I just want you to know," Tom jumped at the vibrations in his pant's pocket and flipped his mobile open.

"You have to ask her out man. It's so obvious," Kayleigh whispered quietly in Tom's ear so that Danny wouldn't hear. Tom sent her a glare meaning 'Don't bring it up now' and read the text from Mallory.

'U ready 2 come back now?' Mal had said.

'Depends. R u?' Tom quickly typed in and awaited for her to respond.

'Yup' was all that Mallory had said, but Tom had been staring at her and watched her face light up when she flipped her phone open and read his previous message. '_Dang man! You sound like a woman!_' he thought angrily.

'Where 2 brute?' Tom replied.

'Where else is there?'

'Dunno. Continue the walk?'

'Sure. B there in a sec'

"They'll be here soon," Tom said to the other two who were still gazing without touching the other. Tom could clearly see that they had an instant connection, but didn't say anything.

"Tomarse! Oh, how I've missed you!" Mallory said bear-hugging Tom. He didn't complain, not one bit. Jacqui made kiss-y faces behind Mal's back and Tom stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and linked arms with Jordan.

"Looks like everyone is paired up but us," she said so that Tom couldn't hear. They did just learn the plan after-all, and she didn't want to spoil it by having Tom think that Danny wasn't interested in Mallory, but rather Kayleigh.

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Jordan asked in fake horror.

"Wanna go look at Busted posters?" Jacqui said with an obsessed glint in her eye.

"Let me think about tha-YES!" Jordan replied. The two went laughing and running through the school park discussing who was cuter, Matt or Charlie.

"Should we…follow them?" Tom asked Mallory, for she would understand far better than he.

"I think so…" Mal said uncertainly. "C'mon! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him to their crazy, Busted-obsessed friends. "Are you coming or not?" Mallory yelled over her shoulder to the star-crossed lovers, well, maybe doe-eyed teens would be more appropriate.

"Coming," Kayleigh yelled back while getting up and talking to Danny again.

"Gotta love her," Mal said to Tom as they caught up to their mates.

"No way! Charlie's hair is so sexy now! The flip with those new highlights. How can you possibly like Matt more?!" Jacqui asked Jordan incredulously.

"Because he's so funny and wonderful!" Jordan said with a scoff.

"Right. And Charlie's not?"

"Exactly!"

"Dream on!!" Jacqui said with a challenge in her voice.

"I will! Oh, wait. Dang it!" Jordan huffed and kicked Jacqui in the butt when she wouldn't have seen it coming. Jacqui pushed Jordan playfully and turned around when she heard a conversation behind her.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. As if we don't see her enough already, Tom," Jacqui said with a teasing grin.

"Shut your face Simpson!" Mallory said and proceeded to stick her tongue out.

"Shut yours Jones!" Jacqui responded sticking her tongue out as well but making an obnoxious noise along with it.

"Why you little-" Mallory started tickling Jacqui until she'd surrender.

"Uncle! Uncle! Stop it! I'll do anything!" Jacqui said through giggles.

"Take it back," Mal said turning her head to see her friend's face.

"Never!" Jacqui declared while running free from Mallory's grasp. She turned to look over her shoulder and laughed when she saw Mallory's angered expression. She slowed down to a skip and started singing so that it came as a faint whisper to the others who were a good distance behind her.

"Jones? Simpson?" Tom asked Mallory with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know," she said looking down.

"Why not? Embarrassed Mallory?" Jordan questioned while slowing her pace so they could catch up to her.

"Shut it," Mal said, but gave her nose a scratch, the secret sign, to indicate to Jordan to tell Tom.

"She called Jacqui 'Simpson' because that's Charlie from Busted's last name. Kind of like she married him. And Jones just so happens to be Danny's last name," Jordan said with a nudge to Mallory's arm.

"I told you to shut it," Mal whined but gave a small grin so that only Jordan could see. Jordan winked and then looked at Tom.

"Oh. I see." Tom stayed quiet for a very long time after that.

"Is it safe?" Jacqui called back after a minute of silence from the others.

"Yeah. Get back here doofus," Mallory called and watched as her friend joined them.

"Hey! That's Ms. Doofus to you!" Jacqui reprimanded and skipped and sang/yelled around her friends as they rolled their eyes, and joined in for a random chorus or two.

The group made their way walking around and just had a good time together, well all but our hero, who was acting like he had a serious case of PMS (if he had it of course) but the others all knew that it meant GOT MILK was in action.


End file.
